winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 407
|pe = A Fairy in Danger |ne = The White Circle}}Winx Believix is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis When people on Earth start believing in magic, the Winx obtain Believix, a power that will help them defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. When the Wizards put Roxy in the Black Circle, it's up to the Winx to stop them. Plot The girls are excited that they have earned their Believix, all thanks to Roxy. The Wizards of the Black Circle seemed surprised at their new transformation, but go back to trying to capture Roxy. The Winx use their new powers which somehow affects the Wizards but not too much. Duman is about to attack Roxy but Artu defends her, getting hurt instead. Roxy angrily shouts at them for hurting him, and as Duman is about to launch another attack, Aisha uses her new powers to defend her. Luckily, Roxy escapes. Roxy and Artu find a quiet back alley to rest and get away from everything. Roxy starts to feel that her world is starting to turn upside down when a kitten appears from its hiding place. Roxy adopts it. The Winx continue their fight against the Wizards but still they remain strong. The Wizards go after Roxy, using Artu's footprints, locating her as she is ready to move again. However, Gantlos is unable to get her precise location, so the Wizards teleport to get a better read. The Winx quickly leave to find Roxy as well. At the boulevard, a woman finds Roxy and offers her a ride to the Frutti Music Bar but the Wizards find her and try to capture her again. The woman flees in terror. The Winx then arrive and prepare for another fight. However, the Wizards are able to corner Roxy and activate the Black Circle. Luckily, Bloom uses her powers to take her away from it. With Roxy safely away from it, the other Winx meet up with them. Stella is stopped by a pedestrian, asking as to what is going on. Stella gives a short answer: that they are "looking out for their future". Roxy lands at a safe distance from the Black Circle. Stella checks if Roxy is okay, which she is. The Wizards prepare to capture her again but Stella quickly tells Roxy to flee as she tries to keep them off her tail. Her spell is reflected back to her however and is knocked aside. Artu leads Roxy to a hiding place, inside a sewer. Roxy is disgusted at Artu's finding but she is now safe. At this time she openly admits that she is scared. A voice is heard; it tells Roxy that she is a fairy, the Fairy of Animals. The voice also reassures her. When Roxy asks who she is, she answers she will reveal herself in time. The voice also states that Roxy should believe in herself just as she believes in the Winx before disappearing. The sewer starts to crumble and Artu runs out. Outside, the Wizards keep on attacking the Winx. Flora notices Artu running pass them, which gives Ogron a solution. Duman disguises himself as Artu, with Roxy falling for the trap effectively locating her. The Wizards activate the Black Circle once more. Roxy uses her magic to imbue Artu with strength, allowing him to come over to her. The Winx converge their powers to try and deactivate the Black Circle but with no luck. The Wizards knock them down with the Black Circle's energy, Roxy quickly crosses over to the others fully proclaiming that she is a Fairy. The Wizards levitate Roxy into the Black Circle but the Specialists arrive just in time, preventing them from doing so. They attack the Wizards, as magic is weak against physical materials, the Wizards end up surrendering but vow that it is not over. For now, the situation is peaceful again. And it seems that this battle has helped both the Winx and the Specialists reconcile. Roxy says she needs to get back to the bar as her father might be worried sick, the Winx and the Specialists join her. At the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy still finds it hard to believe what had happened and Aisha warns her that her life is going change and that she needs to be careful. Her father, Klaus come and gives her a scolding, and afterwards, Roxy introduces the Winx to her father. Klaus then introduces Roxy to the new people whom he just hired, who happened to be the Specialists, minus Timmy. The Specialists start their job, with some training through distractions as they serve drinks. Outside on the beach, Roxy serves the girls their drinks. The Winx praise Roxy for her bravery, and Flora asks what happened to her when she was about to be sucked into the portal. Roxy tells them that a voice gave her courage and that it is the same voice that she hears in her dreams. The Winx go back to the Love & Pet shop, where they inform Faragonda of their success. But Faragonda informs them that the difficulty is only just beginning because the Wizards will attempt to capture Roxy again. Faragonda also provides more information on the Believix's three special wings of high velocity, tracking, and teleportation. The Winx then enjoy their evening, going over the events and feeling positive after what had occurred. At home, Roxy goes through her photo album, but she admits to herself that she still does not trust herself, is unsure of who she is and of the voice she hears in her dreams Major Events *The Winx beat the Wizards of the Black Circle. *The Winx and the Specialists reconcile (except Stella and Brandon). *The Specialists (minus Timmy) get jobs at the Frutti Music Bar. *Roxy uses her powers for the first time in which she is aware of them, rather than using them unconsciously. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Animals **Kiko **Artu **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Chicko ***Ginger ***Coco ***Milly ***Pepe *Alfea Staff **Faragonda Spells Used *Techno Shock - Used against Duman. *Stereo Crash - Used twice against Duman. *Fire Arrow - Used against Ogron and then against Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Summer Thunder - Used against Anagan. *Double Eclipse - Used to defend Flora. *Plasma Wall - Used to defend Roxy from Duman. *Autumn Wind - Used twice; once against Anagan and then against Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Dragon Wing - Used to help Roxy fly without transforming. *Solar Storm - Used against Duman. *Super Prism - Used to defend Bloom, Musa, Flora and herself. *Mega Watt - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Harmonic Attack - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Morphix Wave - Used on a magic convergence against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal. *Sun Dance - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle's portal in a magic convergence. *Dragon Heart - Used against Gantlos. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *It was revealed that the Specialists worked as pizza delivery boys (and getting fired for delivering cold pizzas caused by getting to customers too fast) before getting hired at the Frutti Music Bar. *Klaus is really bad at remembering people's names. He referred to the Specialists as: **Smile (Sky) **Brandy (Brandon) **Tobias (Helia) **Rivet (Riven) **Boo-boo (Nabu) **Timmy gave Klaus a fake name (Jimmy), but he was called Timmy regardless. *In the Nickelodeon version, the unnamed woman who gives Roxy a lift is named Missus Bartenez. *The kitten that Roxy takes in is seen again in Season 7, in the episode "The Unicorn's Secret" but is not under Roxy's care. It was abandoned and rescued by a young girl who brought it to Roxy's Animal Rescue Park to be taken care of. Mistakes *At the end of the episode, when Stella sits at her dressing table, her reflection in the mirror is standing. *In one scene, Roxy's back hair are missing. *At the end, when Bloom looks through the window, she is speaking, but her mouth doesn't move. *In one of the scenes, Bloom's wings emit a green color instead of their usual light blue color. *As the Winx are having a conversation with Faragonda, Musa's sleeves are missing. *In the previous episode, Musa told the Winx that there are three sets of Believix wings. However, in this episode, the Winx did not know that until Faragonda told them so. *In the Nickelodeon version, Aisha says Tecna's name instead of Musa's after Musa protected Stella from Duman. Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (1).jpg|Roxy's back hair are missing. Dragon heart 407.png|Bloom's wings emit a green color instead emitting light blue. Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg|Musa's sleeves are missing. Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (3).jpg|Stella's reflection is standing instead of sitting. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes